Bicycle designers continue trying to reduce the aerodynamic drag of bicycles in order to increase riders speed and reduce rider fatigue. In addition to tube shapes, the routing of control cables can be changed to reduce their interaction with air flow against and around the bicycle and thereby reduce the effects of drag.
Attempts have been made in the art to reduce cable drag by routing one or more cables internally through the bicycle frame. Most known approaches involve providing a hole on the side of steerer tube between the upper and lower bearings and routing the cables through the hole into the steerer tube and running the cables in the interior of the bicycle frame and then out respective holes proximate to the components, each brakes, gear derailleur's. Difficulty with the internal routing of cables arises at assemblies or junctions that move or rotate, most notably, the head tube and steerer tube assembly. The known approaches have to deal with the rotation of the internally routed cables as the fork assembly is turned, with the steerer tube rotating relative to the stationary hole on the steerer tube. The cables routed through the hole can limit the motion of the steerer tube and can also be damaged by the hole as a result of over rotation. The cables will also tend to move inside the steerer tube as the steer tube is rotated, i.e. as the rider turns the bicycle by moving the handlebars.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in the art.